The Age of Change
by JadeDragon100
Summary: The main character, Nathair Drusilla has been brought to the Underworld due to her death in the war she participated in her past life. The Underworld decided she'd reincarnate into a world with Pokemon, where she would live a new life with no memories of her past. However due to events, she ended up into a world of Pokemon with her memories. Watch Nathair live a brand new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Pokemon, this is a fanfic for my own enjoyment.

Also, this chapter will not be based on the Pokemon aspect, so if you're here for pokemon that will be the next chapter, thanks for understanding!

 _ **The Age of Change**_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I thought was simple. _Am I dead?_ Thinking back on what happened, I contemplated the chances of this place being the afterlife. _From what I remember, I had been fighting on the front lines of the war against the humans as a demonic dragon, fighting against the humans that sought only for my species' extinction. As I had fought my comrades were beginning to decrease, and soon I was one of the few. The last thing I remember was that accursed so called "hero" who jumped at me with blood-lust, his sword gleaming as he swiped his large weapon in an arc before it hit me, after which everything turned black._

"Assuming from past events, I would have to say that I am, without a doubt, already dead." I muttered this to myself, taking a close look over at my body.

My body looked different than what it usually would, taking on my disguised form in which I looked like one of the human females. I have no grudge towards humans, especially since my own species might as well have had the same wish as the humans, annihilation of the opposing species. Inspecting my features, I noticed certain aspects of my original body that were retained on this new body such as my long slender horns or the gleaming onyx black scales on my tail and wings. I took my attention from inspecting my strange humanoid body and looked back to the scenery of the place I was. Almost like a strange dimension, I could see various areas floating on nothing far out into the distance, below the island's only an abyss.

"Allegra Consola, step forward into the arch to be judged by the Judge of Souls!" I looked toward the direction of the voice, only to spot a large skeletal being garbed in opaque black armor, looking to be like an obsidian coat.

A young human woman stepped from the front of the line of where I stood, an arrogant expression on her face.

"How dare you order me around?! I am the queen of the prosperous country Mierla, how dare a monster like you speak to me like so?!" the woman arrogantly exclaimed, pointing her chin at the soldier.

Revealing a whip from the side of his armor, the skeletal soldier began whipping the woman, who cried out in pain as she curled into a fetal position.

"In this place, your rank or species has no meaning, you are nothing more than spirits! Should you dare to disobey the personnel of the Underworld, you shall be punished!" The skeleton shouted this, stopping the whipping only to pick the woman up by the hair and throw her toward a large arch that it had been standing in front of, into which she suddenly disappeared from view, the rippling substance seeming to suck her in as she fell through.

The inside of the arch had some sort of rippling substance and gave off a strange aura, to which I shuddered at. _As I thought, this place is one we must be careful in._ Thinking this, I watched as the skeleton soldier continued to call names out from a list, each person in the front being called up from one person to the next. At one point, I looked behind myself only to see an endless-like line behind me, consisting of many different species'. Some were human, some complete monsters the size of humans, while some were like I was, with various creature-like features but with the basic human body. As I reached the front, the soldier once again looked down at his list, calling up the name next on his seemingly never-ending list.

"Nathair Drusilla, come forth to the arch to be judged by the Judge of Souls!" The skeleton shouting this, I walked forward to the arch, giving a glance to the skeletal soldier before stepping into the rippling substance inside the arch.

Stepping through, I suddenly came into a strange room in which a young-looking human male sat with his legs crossed. Using his hand, he waved me forward, motioning for me to sit near him. Stepping forward towards the man, I quickly glanced around the room, noticing details. It had a few lights scattered throughout the room, connected to the room by a metal like pole while being powered by something unknown. Along with this, the two walls seemed to be made of a weak paper-like wall outlined by wall and decorated with many different designs, the other two being a simple bamboo-like wall. Looking at the ground the floors, I recognized the floor being made completely of polished wood. I sat onto my knees, given comfort while sitting due to the flat pillow across from the man that he had motioned me towards. We were seated across each other with a small table dividing us, and both of us were silent for a moment.

"So I am to assume that you are the so called Judge of Souls?" I asked, careful not to let any tones be shown.

"You are right to assume so, um.. One moment.. Nathair Drusilla, I believe?" The Judge replied, looking down at his list laid down on the table next to him. When he spoke, had a somewhat aloof tone.

 _This is the Judge of Souls? Looking at the attitude of that skeleton and even the name, you would guess he must be someone important but with this kind of personality… no wait, I mustn't let my guard down, this person could very likely turn out to be dangerous._ I shook my head slightly, letting my thoughts leave from that topic.

"So, mind explaining what all this is? I get that I probably died, but I'd like to at least know what's going to happen though." I asked the Judge, a slight trace of curiosity belying my tone.

"My, quite a direct one aren't you? Ah, well assuming your personality from the report, it's not surprising you were able to accept the situation easily. One of the most trusted and powerful generals of your world's Maou, was it?" The Judge loosely spoke, my body stiffening as he spoke.

 _Definitely someone to be wary of._ "Aw, come on, there's no need to be wary of me! I already know everything I need to know about you anyway!" The Judge spoke.

His mouth smiled, but his eyes showed a much different story, a sharp look staring at me as if they were stabbing through me. A cold shiver raced through my body, but a second later his face was once again the simple aloof one.

"So you can read minds huh? Guess there really is nothing I can hide huh." I spoke this, elbow on the table supporting my head as I sighed and smirked, not bothering to hold my emotions back.

"Yep, basically I know everything about you from my report and your thoughts give away any extra info. Well in any case, I should probably get into my important matters. Otherwise that pain of an assistant will yell at me for taking too long…" The Judge answered, but the last sentence was muttered quietly, so I could only slightly hear him.

"Your...assistant?" I inquired, a slight smile tugging at my face.

"Ah no, nothing of importance! Ah, that's right, you wanted to know your current situation right?" The Judge quickly changed the subject, obviously trying to avoid the question. Giving a small sigh, I nodded and he once again began to speak, beginning his explanation.

"Ah-hem. Congratulations, you are officially dead and in the dimension known as the Underworld! Ah, before I begin explaining, please leave questions until the end of my explanation. Alright, with that over with, time for a quick explanation! In this dimension, there are those skeletal soldiers who are basically just the Underworld's army and guards, made only for being alike to foot soldiers. After that, there are high ranking officials in this place like me, who judge deceased souls. Three Judges each deal with different souls, one dealing with souls who have lived their full life leading to them going to the three different dimensions Hell, Purgatory, and Eden! The second Judge deals with creatures of no intelligence, in which the animals are either sent into a new world as an animal once again or are given sentience, of course by that Judge's discretion. And then there's the final Judge, me, who deals with souls who have not fully experienced life in it's entirety throughout it's life. Along with us three judges there are information gatherers, assistants, and the King of the Underworld, but you won't need to know about them! Anyways, more about my job. In this place, I reincarnate souls depending on their past lives, in which your personality, past decisions, feelings, and sins will all be taken into account. From these aspects of your life, you could live as a beast, a human, a demon, spirit, or some other kind of life form not existing in most worlds. My job is basically to decide what your new life will be, send you to the portal to that world, and have one of the assistants there give you a special concoction to erase your memories of this place so you can live a new life entirely!" Finishing his long uppity speech, The Judge leaned back, his hands supporting himself from falling.

"So any…questions?" he asked, taking a deep breath in the middle of his sentence.

Thinking about what he explained, I contemplated about whether or not anything was strange or confusing. After a moment, I replied with a short answer.

"No, not in particular. Ah, well excluding the whole thing about what my life will be reincarnated into. I mean, you're probably going to explain that in a second right?"

Recovering his breath, The Judge once again smiled. "Yep, with that said it's time to reveal your new life. When you reincarnate, your new path will be in one where you live as a creature called a 'Pokemon'."

"A...Pokemon? What in the world is that?" I asked, cocking my head slightly in confusion.

Waving his hand into the air, various images appeared in the air showing various creatures that looked like strange animals. "These… are Pokemon." He answered to me, having the image's stream down a line as more appeared after others faded away.

"These are Pokemon? They are nothing more than animals are they not?" I replied, a bit annoyed as I inspected the images shown.

"No, they are not just simple animals! You see, these creatures are all sentient, and they all have various forms and powers. Depending on the species of Pokemon, they each control different elements of the world, and with each species they all have different techniques associated with the elements commonly known as 'moves' in that world. Along with this, certain species' have special abilities based completely on their species, which are activated automatically if the conditions of the ability are fulfilled to activate it. Much like your world, the so called moves can only be used a limited amount of times to maintain enough strength as it takes power to use these moves, much like it takes mana to use spells in your world. Oh, and before you ask, no one can decide what species you will be, that will depend on your previous life and personality. With that said, my job is over, so if you could, please got through that portal over there." Finishing his explanation, he waved his hand once again, causing the various images to disappear, being replaced with a large translucent oval appearing over to the side of the table.

Understanding that he was basically dismissing me, I stood up and bowed my head.

"Thank you for your hospitality. With that said, I bid you farewell." Speaking this, I walked over to the large oval portal and stepped through, appearing onto one of the islands that had the space of a small room or two, bare rock covering the ground.

In front of me, a furry woman with an animal's ears and tail waved me over, her glasses tilting slightly off her face. "So you're heading to the Pokemon world correct?" The woman asked, squinting through her glasses as she righted them onto her face. I nodded, to which she then turned around and dug into a wide drawer behind her, rummaging through it. After a few seconds, her head popped up from behind the spot she had been sitting, and placed bottle filled with a slightly colored liquid sloshing around inside onto the stone table she sat behind.

"Here it is, one potion for memory loss. Just drink this and step through the portal." she quickly explained before going back to reading a strange looking back with a thin cover, the contents seeming to say something about 'How to make yourself a glasses beauty'. Popping off the cork on the bottle, I brought the bottle to my lips before I suddenly heard a voice.

 _Don't drink the potion._ The message in my heading fading away, I looked around, trying to find who could have possibly said that. Looking around, I noticed a slight tremor in the ground. A large orb next to the attendant brightened, and a voice came through.

"Attention all personnel, please evacuate to the nearest shelter. Furthermore, we ask all soldiers to suit up for battle against the creature of destruction, also known as Typhon."

The woman quickly jumped out of her seat, leaving the book onto her seat as she looked over into the void, fear filling her gaze. As I followed her gaze, I noticed her waving her hand as she quickly made and ran through her portal, the portal disappearing as soon as she stepped through. The shaking intensifying, I saw a large drake-like creature forcing itself through. I could only see a silhouette of itself, but it was so huge that I could see the large islands out in the distance being crushed as it levitated through them, destroying them as if they were twigs of a brush being pushed past and snapping off.

 _Now, go ahead into that new world._ Hearing this, I stood stricken. _There's only two possibilities of could be speaking to me. Either it's that dragon, or someone controlling it._ "Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" I shouted this in confusion, all the while watching the large dragon-like creature slowly grow closer, the scales coloring being shown to be a brilliant white.

 _You have no need to know who I am and what I am, yet. Go into that new world, and live a new life there. I shall not see nor speak to you for many years, but I swear that we shall meet again, and then I shall claim you, my beloved. For now, however, you must wait._

The voice fading away, I stood in confusion as the voice faded away. _What is going on?! Who was that?! And wait, beloved?!_ A stream of thoughts going through my head, I quickly shook my head as the ground trembled even more, my feet now having a bit of difficulty to keep their balance. "Ah, screw it, I'll go through!" Shouting this, I blew caution to the wind, running and jumping out towards the humongous portal that hovered a few feet away from the island I stood. As I jumped off and into the portal, one last thought ran through my head before everything went black.

 _Ah, I forgot to take the potion_.

 **End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

Hey guys, JadeDragon100 here! This isn't necessarily the first story I've made, but it'll be my first one uploaded to this thing. This was made solely by me, and I proofread this myself as well. Any kinds of review or positive criticism is welcomed, as I could really use help with improving my writing. Along with this, for the first few chapter it'd help if anyone could point out extremely obvious grammar errors. This does not mean I want someone to nit-pick at my writing, but anything is welcome!

Honestly I'm not sure if anyone will see this chapter as I'm sure many other's have seen one's like it, but if you read and enjoyed it, then thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Life, New Experiences!**

When I first woke up, I noticed that it was really dark and that I was surrounded by tiny creatures. Trying to stand, I realized I couldn't move very well, my legs feeling like jelly. Trying to move my head, I felt it being weighed down by a large weight. From my limited sight, I tried to look at my surroundings and interpret the situation.

 _This… might be bad. I forgot to take that potion, meaning that I listened to whatever that voice was and broke the laws of the Underworld…_ Trying to get those dark thoughts out of my head, I instead focused on looking at my surroundings. The walls and the floor were all rugged rock, dripping sounds being heard from throughout the area. I noticed stalagmites hanging around the ceiling of the place through the corner of my mind. This place was definitely a cavern of some sort, and I saw some small tunnels towards the end of the cavern. As I continued to struggle, my head and other body parts slowly began to grow more flexible and usable, and about a half hour later I was able to stand and move my head around, albeit slowly.

Having full access to my senses, I looked around, heard sounds, and smelled many scents. When I tried to speak, I realized that my speech wasn't coming out right. The only sounds that came out were strange croaking and screech-like sounds, to which I quickly stopped from embarrassment. I had finally managed to see the tiny creatures surrounding me, and I soon understood what they were. With two large tusks protruding from their mouths, they all laid on the ground as they struggled to move their heads and their other body parts. With large red eyes, they showed the curiosity of hatchlings, constantly looking around and trying to squirm around. They're scales were of greenish tints, the top of their head having a large horn like protrusion curving forwards, the horn a darker green than the rest of their bodies.

On their chests, a small scarf-like skin was on the top of their skin, a slightly lighter green than their base skin. A tiny tail, arms and legs all squirmed around as each of the Pokemon attempted to move. Taking my eyes off from the Pokemon, I noticed various egg scraps that looked to be the size of my species. That's right, my species. I was the same size of these creatures, and I could see my tusks from the corner of my eyes. Wondering if I looked the same as the other Pokemon, I aimlessly swiped down with my hand as walked, when suddenly a large image appeared in front of me.

Startled, I jumped backwards, accidentally jumping a bit too far back. Tripping over one of my siblings, I rolled backwards as the other Pokemon let out a yelp of pain before giving me an evil look. Taking my attention off the other Pokemon, I inspected the strange screen that had appeared and followed me, the large box in front of my face. On the top of the I saw info on myself.

 **Name: Nathair Drusilla**

 **Species: Axew**

 **Level: 1**

 _So my species is called an Axew huh…_

Looking underneath the basic info, I saw a large picture of an Axew. As I had expected, my body shape was the same, but there was something slightly different. My eyes had a more pinkish tint rather than red, and my scales had a more brownish tint to them, my horn a hazel brown while the rest of my skin was an even lighter shade of the brown. The scarf like part on my chest was the biggest change, having a purple shaded color rather than the original lighter green color. In the bottom right of the box outlining my body, a bright red star was show on the bottom right of the picture.

 _So it seems colors can vary for Pokemon of the same species..._

Thinking this, I continued to inspect the screen. There was an arrow pointing to the right on the screen, and when I pressed it, the screen paged over. The image of myself as an Axew stayed, but on the top of the screen this time. Below it was more info on myself.

 **Ability: Mold Breaker**

To the side of the name of my ability, I saw a short explanation of my ability.

 **Mold Breaker: Nulls all Pokemon abilities that make certain types unable to hit.**

Below the explanation of my ability, there was a large section with 'Stats' in bold flat in the middle. Below the section were six smaller sections divided into different abbreviations.

 **Hp: 12**

 **Atk: 10**

 **Def.: 7**

 **Sp. Atk: 3**

 **Sp. Def: 4**

 **Sp: 7**

Reading the stats, I tried to guess what the abbreviations could me. Thinking about this, I touched one of the stats, the Sp. Atk one. A much smaller screen appeared in front of me that had a short explanation.

 **Sp. Atk: The amount of power assigned to your Special Attack.**

Reading this, I repeat the process for all of my stats, figuring out what they represented. In each description, there was a tiny question mark on each stat explanation. I read all of these along with what each stat was, leading to me fully understanding these so-called "stats".

 _So those stats represent my 'hit points', or health, my attack stat, or my physical power, defense, my resistance to physical attacks, and then Special attack and Special defense representing the same as the first two but are based on attacks that aren't used with physical moves. Finally there is the simple one speed, which is explained with it's name._

Looking at the stats, I noticed that two of my stats were colored differently. My special attack was blue while my speed was red. Looking off to the side, I also noticed a small section underneath the stats labelled 'Nature'. Next to the word, I saw the word 'Jolly' in the section where the info was. Quickly clicking the nature, I read a small explanation on how nature's affected stats.

Finishing the second page, I swiped over once more to arrive at the last page. As was the same as the first two slots, a large picture of my form was shown on the top. Below it, the entire page below it was dedicated to a section called 'moves'. Remembering my conversation with the Judge, it was obvious these moves were an important thing in this world. Knowing this, I quickly look at my moves, but am left feeling a bit disappointed. There are four move slots, and three of them were dashed out, my only move being called 'scratch'. Clicking the move, I got a brief summary of the move.

 **Scratch: Physical Move, 40 Power 100% Accuracy.**

 **Definition: Hard, pointed, sharp claws rake the target to inflict damage.**

 **PP: 35**

 _So… is it a good move or a bad move? There's also the PP thing as well… maybe it's the limit for how many times it can be used like mana?_ Thinking this, I pull my hand downwards, making the screen disappear. I then hurried over to one of the edges of the cavern and tried using my claws to attack the wall.

"OUCH!" I cried out, looking at my claws. They were pulsing with pain, my claws showing slight scratch marks on the scales. As I looked at my claws, I suddenly realized something.

 _Wait… I just said something when I hurt myself didn't I?_ I once again tried making the sound, remembering how I worded.

"O-Ouch!" I cried out, somehow choking the word out. I began trying this out with different words, trying to just talk without talking with my original language. Somehow, the more I talked without thinking, the easier it became to discern my language from the one I seemed to be learning naturally. I stopped training my language capabilities with managing to complete an entire sentence smoothly. "I need to figure out more secrets about this new body of mine" muttering this to myself, I finish up with trying to talk and begin to focus once again on my new move 'scratch'. I repeatedly kept scratching the wall, my claws throbbing with pain. Panting, I once again tried to attack the wall, humping forward into the air. While doing this, I found myself simply shouting out the move's name as I attacked. "SCRATCH!" I cried out, and suddenly my claws were sheathed in a white-like energy that made my claws look bigger. My claws raking the wall, the wall caved into my claws as I swiped them through the wall in an arc.

Landing on my feet, I turned my head to look at the results of my move. Three deep, long gashes were clearly shown in the wall, looking as if a giant powerful creature had ripped it's claws through the wall only the break right through it. Looking at the results of my hour or two of painful effort, a rush of euphoria spread through me in pride for finally accomplishing my current goal. After a minute of celebrating, I managed to calm myself down and once again checked my stats. The small bar underneath my picture still had a zero, with the letter of 'exp' to the left of the bar.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't check what that meant either." Saying this, I quickly click the exp letters for a quick definition.

 **Exp: Experience Points; Defeat other Pokemon to gain exp and level up to become stronger!**

Reading this explanation, I quickly swipe the new screen away and look at my move screen. In the spot where pp was, 35/35 had now become 34/35. _As I thought, the pp seems to be the amount of times I can use a move._ After thinking this, I swiped down to get rid of the screen and I then started to try training myself to use the move with less effort, and within a few tries I could use the move with ease, barely even having to think of it. Finishing up with training my efficiency with Scratch, I and walked over to my siblings, who had managed to begin walking by this time. Walking up to one of them, I tried to start a conversation with one of them. "Hey, um you're one of my siblings right?" asking this, I look curiously at the Axew, who just gave me a strange look for a second before going back to it's own business of conquering it's feet.

 _They can't hold a conversation huh…_ Thinking this, I glance over the hundred or so Axew's walking around, bumping into each other, and altogether just trying to move around. Moving my gaze from the Axews, I hear loud rumbling noises from the tunnel leading away from the cavern, to which I quickly turned my head to. Emerging from the cave entrance was a large red and blue dragon-like Pokemon. Above it's head, I noticed a screen on top of it, showing it's name, level, and hp bar.

 **Druddigon**

 **Level 20**

Underneath the level, the health bar was completely green. As the Druddigon walked into the cave, I noticed a hungry looking gaze in it's eyes. Slowly walking up to one of the Axew's, the Druddigon stared at one of them before picking one up with it's long arms. Bringing the Axew to it's mouth, I stared in horror as the Druddigon dropped the crying Axew into its giant maw, gulping the Axew in one bite. Seeing what happened to their sibling, the other Axew's began panicking, running away and squealing nonsensically as they ran. The Druddigon quickly rounded up everyone into a corner away from the entrance, I myself being forced along from everyone pushing and running.

Strangely enough, the Druddigon didn't say anything, just grunts and roars to scare the Axew's. He grabbed The Axew's by handfuls, swallowing them gulp by gulp. Some of the Axew's tried running, but were immediately stopped by the Druddigon grabbing them with its free hand. As more and more of my siblings were eaten, I could only observe the Druddigon. Eventually, I found that there was a spot that the Druddigon didn't react to, which I could only guess that it was his blind spot. Inching over, I looked at who was left. Ten Axew's were left, excluding myself. One of the Axew's in the back jumped and, as I watched, it's claws grew long and white.

 _But how much damage will it do?!_ This thought racing through my mind, I watched as the Axew raked it's claws down the stomach of the Druddigon. Landing on the ground, the Axew looked up to the Druddigon with a face of victory, but I could only watch in horror as the Druddigon simply swished it's hand through the Axew, it's limp body hitting the wall, dead instantly. The reason for my horror was not at the moment the Axew was killed, but when I saw how much damage the Axew had done.

 _One damage?!_ On the health bar of the Druddigon, I watched as the health went down one tiny sliver, barely anything. After the last Axew was killed, I found myself to be the only one left in the cavern aside from the Druddigon. Watching closely, I used my old war experience to watch for Druddigon's movements. Seeing the muscles of the Druddigon bulge, I jumped out of the way and toward the single entrance out of the cavern, the wind whistling past me as I saw Druddigon's long claws narrowly miss me, instead smashing into the ground and leaving a small dent in the ground.

Landing on the ground, I quickly begin running towards the cavern exit, avoiding the Druddigon's attacks by using my sense's much like I'd have done in the past. Right as I reached the exit, however, I got a sudden chill up my spine. Turning around, I saw the Druddigon a short distance behind me, it's maw spread wide open. A blue flame-like ball began forming inside of it's maw, and I realized that whatever it was, the flame was extremely dangerous. Running full force, I heard myself panting as my feet thudded onto the rough stone floor, going past the exit. Exiting I saw myself in a new space covered with rocks, moss, water, and looked like a completely different place from the cavern, more... Wild. It was almost like a world of it's own, with plants, rocks, stalagmites, waterfalls leading to drinking areas and other Pokemon making the place look alive.

Looking behind myself, I saw the Druddigon's attack full charged and beginning to shoot out of it's mouth. Jumping away from the entrance, I leaped over to a large rock near the entrance and hid behind it. Looking from behind, I immediately saw a large pulse enter the place with a large wave of blue flames. Luckily the entrance had made the attack range much smaller, narrowly missing my body a few feet. In the places that the move had hit, plants were ash, water turned to steam, and stone was heated almost to the level of becoming magma.

 _Damn it! If I had my original body, I'd be able to kill that Druddigon with ease!_ Thinking this, I quickly silenced such thoughts. _That life is long gone now, right now my life is one of a weakling._ Thinking this, I saw the Druddigon walk into this cave area. Glancing around, I saw the Druddigon glance around with little effort, looking for me. It quickly gave up, not even bothering to try as it haughtily laughed as it stomped past the cave section into another opening, it's laughs dying away as it walked further into the cave.

Seething with anger, I watched as the Druddigon walked away with victory.

"Just you wait, Druddigon! I swear that before I leave this place that I will kill you!" I shouted this out with all my feelings, but nothing happened. Only a sense of defeat and a thirst for vengeance. A while after staring into nothingness, I finally came back to my sense's, a new goal embedded in my mind.

 _I will survive this new place, grow stronger, and will leave when I defeat the killer of my siblings._ With this goal of mine decided, I began to explore this new place. Unlike the original cavern I was in, this new one seemed many times bigger, with many hiding places and many more features than my birthplace. Exploring the area, I soon found an area that I felt comfortable with. With underbrush surrounding me, I began using scratch to gouge into the ground. Surprisingly, the ground was dirt where there were plants, leading to being able to easily sift through the dirt. In a few hours, I had a nice cozy burrow that I could call my home. Using knowledge from my past life, I carved out a space underground with a stable wall and ceiling, leading to my burrow having a nice large space after being dug deep enough, the room completely stable.

 _My biggest worry will have to be intruders, and my pp._ I thought this after checking my stats after finishing the room, seeing my pp.

 **Scratch, PP: 2**

Crawling out of my burrow, I looked at the trees surrounding me, soft grass squishing beneath my feet. I noticed two trees with berries of some sort, and I suddenly felt my stomach rumble in a pang of hunger. Staring at the berries, I began to think of how I could get one. _Maybe my claws would be sharp enough to…_ I think about it, and various plans are crossed from my head. Cutting the tree would destroy my food source if I even could. Nothing here that could poke at the berries. Other Pokemon here don't seem to understand one another. Eventually, I was left with one last option, one that I would necessarily opt to go for first. Walking to one of the trees, I used my claws to grip the tree. Using one of the last PP for Scratch, I use scratch to drag myself up the tree, my feet dangling underneath. Once there, I pulled down various berries on the tree, all of them a blue colored berry with a round shape. After making about fifteen drop, I jumped down from the tree, pulling my claws from the tree.

Reaching for one of the berries, the berry I reached for suddenly shined and disappeared, disappearing from my hand. Confused, I look around for a moment before remembering the light that enveloped the berry. _It looked like… the menu screen light!_ Thinking this, I quickly swipe downwards for the screen to appear. It did, but it was slightly different from what I remembered. Rather than the screen showing info about myself, there was instead two section with words, split by a line.

 **Stats**

 **Bag**

These words were the only thing that appeared. Remembering that the info screen had stats on it, I instead press the Bag section. The first screen disappeared, only for a new one to pop up. To the right was a small boxed section, and to the left there was a name.

 **Bag Capacity: 1/30**

 **Oran Berry (1)**

 _Bag capacity? Wait does that mean… that I basically have a large bag that can hold items for me? That's pretty useful!_ As I thought this, I touched the name 'Oran Berry', figuring it was the berry I picked up earlier. A new screen popped up over the first one, showing different options.

 **Take Out**

 **Info**

 **Trash**

Reading this, I could pretty much guess what each option did. Tapping the info button, the second screen disappeared for a small one to appear with a small red X in the corner, made for closing the screen. In the middle of the screen, a small description was shown for the Oran Berry.

 **Oran Berry: A nutrient-filled berry that heals hp. Completely heals a Pokemon until health exceeds 100. Consumable and can be used to somewhat fulfil hunger.**

Reading this, I closed both screens and walked over to the Oran Berries that I'd left until now. Tapping all of them, I collected them all into my so called bag and walked back into my burrow. Going into my bag, I clicked onto the Oran Berries, which the bag now said there were fifteen of. Clicking the 'take out' button, another screen showed up.

 **How many of said item would you like to take out?**

Below this, there was two digits set at 0, an arrow pointing up and down on each digit. Pressing the up arrow once, I set the amount to one and clicked okay. Afterwards the berry suddenly appeared in front of me, glowing until I grabbed it, the light fading away as I held it myself. Opening my tiny jaw, I took a bite out of the fruit. Taste's exploded in my mouth, a spicy and bitter taste puckering my mouth. Even though of this, a bite or two after, the berry tasted good and before I knew it, the entire berry had disappeared, a seed being the only thing left. Crawling outside, I tossed the seed out while licking my fingers for any remaining fluids. Soon after this, I repeated this process with more trees. The first one had an orange and yellow berry that I found to be called a leppa berry. They were slightly sour, but they restored ten pp of my moves with each one, so I gathered a lot of them. Eating one of them, I restored some of my scratch pp. Looking at my bag, however, I had realized that I wouldn't have enough room in my bag to fit my berries. Going into my burrow, I dug a bit deeper into the ground, reaching a more cooler area.

After stabilizing the area, I took out about ¾ of both of my berries before going up to the last tree. Climbing up the last trees, I had brought down ten more berries, this time they were large, shiny and red. After collecting them and inspecting them, I found that they were fruits called apples, and focused solely or restoring hunger. Taking a bite out of one I collected, my mouth was flooded with a wonderful sweet flavor. _It's so sweet!_ Thinking this in happiness, I happily ate the apple, a core soon being the only thing left behind. For leftovers of my foods, I decided to make a small pit in the ground for them, which was made a bit away from the burrow to avoid suspicion. Along with this, I found some strange glowing mushrooms in a few patches of grass. Carefully unearthing them, I replanted them into my burrow, careful not to damage the roots. With my hunger satisfied and my burrow finished, I got myself comfortable and tried to rest for a bit to recover strength. Closing my eyes, I rested. But after only a few minutes, my attempts to rest were intruded on by someone intruding my burrow.

I woke up to scuffling noises reverberating from my cave. My eyes snapping open, I quickly rose up, trying to shake off the feeling of sleepiness. Looking at the entrance, I saw a Pokemon of around my size wriggling towards my berry cellar.

"Hey!" I shouted out, scaring the creature. On top of the Pokemon was it's information showing on top of it.

 **Dunsparce**

 **Level 3**

Reading this, I noticed the Dunsparce jump back in surprise of seeing me awake. However, this only lasted for a second. Curling up, the Dunsparce suddenly tried to attack me by rolling towards me, it's body suddenly looking like a rock-like shape. Swiftly jumping out of the way, the Dunsparce crashed into one of the walls of my burrow. Losing its rock shape, the Dunsparce uncurled suddenly turned a hue of red before rushing at me, the Dunsparce clearly being enraged. Ramming into me, we both toppled to the ground, the Dunsparce on top of me. In retaliation to the attack, I freed one of my arms and activated my move, raking through the rough-textured skin of the Dunsparce. Crying out in pain, the Dunsparce contorts in pain, blood running from it's side. Pushing the Dunsparce of me, I stand and feel a sharp pain in my side.

 _A rib, huh._ Using one arm to support my side, I used Scratch once more, slashing the throat of the Dunsparce for a quick death. The Dunsparce quickly grew still, and I knew that it was over. Hearing a rising sound, I suddenly heard a ding noise when suddenly a window appeared.

 **You have Leveled up!**

 **Level 1 → Level 2!**

 **+3 HP**

 **+2 ATK**

 **+2 DEF**

 **+1 SP ATK**

 **+1 SP DEF**

 **+2 SP**

Looking in disbelief for a second, I laughed a sad laugh looking at this. _So it's similar to my old world huh…_ Seeing the results of the fight made me shortly reminisce about my first kill in my past life. A lesser drake, I killed my first human, a random villager who had strayed too far from his village. I had been sent from my clan to the local forest area to become an official member of the clan. After killing him, I was welcomed into my clan with open arms… well, claws, whatever you would call them. But after being given a cave of my own, I had felt horrible the entire night, guilt ripping through my emotions like a dagger. However, with time, the guilt faded away, and the more I killed, the less I had felt about it.

Eventually, I had come to the state I was now. I no longer felt pity for creatures that I killed, death being natural the only thing I would think. Snapping back to the present, I presses the screen showing my new stats and looked at the body of the Dunsparce. Touching it, the Pokemon disappeared into my bag. Looking into my bag, I saw a new item in the list.

 **Oran Berry (6)**

 **Leppa Berry (4)**

 **Apple (5)**

 **Meat (2)**

Looking at the new addition, I sighed as I clicked the meat item and looked at the info for it.

 **Meat: The edible part left of a deceased Pokemon.**

 **Effects: Gain small amount of HP, fill hunger, earn title 'Cannibal'**

Looking at the info, I clicked on 'title', to which a new screen appeared.

 **Title: When certain requirements are met, titles can be obtained. They are purely for show, only shown to other Pokemon that can access the 'menu' ability.**

Reading this, I quickly exit the screen and choose the option 'Trash' from the three options. A new screen popped up, showing 'Confirmation: Are you sure? Yes, No' on the screen. Pressing 'Yes', I got rid of the meat, a screen confirming that it was done. Closing all screens, I sighed.

 _I don't need anyone to see me as a cannibal._ Thinking this, I cleaned up the burrow, stabilizing the wall the Dunsparce rammed into and covering up the ground that was dirtied during the fight. After this, I decided to be a bit more careful and, using some leaves and twigs, made a cover for the entrance to my burrow. With this, my burrow was completely sealed, hidden away from wild Pokemon. With the soft light of the mushrooms slightly lighting the room, the events from today finally caught up with my body. Completely collapsing on the floor, I closed my tired eyes and thought about the events of today. _I hatched from an egg with the rest of my siblings, learned to walk and move, learned how to use moves, only for a Druddigon to kill all my siblings with I myself barely escaping. From there, I created a burrow, collected supplies, and ended the day by killing a hostile Dunsparce. Today truly has been an eventful day._ Thinking this, I drifted off to sleep. However, this was only the beginning for Nathair.

* * *

Hey everyone, JadeDragon100 here! As you can see, my next chapter is a bit larger than the last. Throughout the chapter, I was often debating how much violence I would be able to describe with the rating staying T. If anyone viewing this feels that this should be considered M, please tell me and I will quickly change it. (Please don't report me!) I understand that in Pokemon, death is not usually a concept but this is my own story. Along with this, I've noticed that I may be making a sub plot of Nathair's previous life. If anyone would like that to continue, please review so. Also as usual, I am up for positive criticism and basic tips to help improve my story. I can't exactly ensure a certain schedule, so for any readers of my series, please be patient! Lastly, I of course do NOT own Pokemon. With that said, please enjoy and see you next time!


End file.
